Gren Delede
Gren Delede (20 BBY — ) is a former Imperial starfighter ace, and also a former Colonel in Corporate Sector Security. He has since, left for the New Republic, and a new life. He was also a Lieutenant in service to the Brotherhood of Zhao. He currently is the majority share-holder, and President of Vigilance Security Corporation. He is known to fly a specially modified Z-95a Headhunter, the Cyclopean Rage. This starfighter is based off of the Eternal Vigilance. He is assisted in the piloting of the deadly Centurion Z-95a by an R2 unit named SH0RTY. He picked this little droid up, knowing the astromech to be used, but not knowing that it was also terribly pacifistic -- an odd pairing given that Gren is so often killing people. Appearance Standing at five feet and eleven inches, this man is not tall. And, he is not stocky or squat, his build is lithe and wiry, and the man obviously keeps himself in good shape, with the lean body of a runner, or swimmer. The man's complexion is pale, as if he stays as far away from bright sun as possible. His jet black hair is cut short, and messily styled.. He has one dark blue eye the color of a heavy stormcloud. An eyepatch rests over his left eyesocket, the black elastic that connects to the patch runs into his hairline, and around his left check. His face is completed by a rather large, hawkish nose and pale lips, situated over a strong chin. Quite high on the left side of his neck, is a tattoo. It is pair of interlocked rings, one a solid black, while its partner is blue, like the flesh of some Twi'leks. 20BBY-8ABY Gren was born on Coruscant, son of a powerful Imperial officer. He was quick to rebel, and having spent much of his youth proving that he was nothing like his over-bearing, and morally corrupt father, he entered the Imperial Academy. A successful career that led to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and the command of a TIE Interceptor Squadron, ended in disgrace, due in part to a growing reliance on alcohol, and a lack of restraint with superior officers. 8ABY-15ABY A bartender, a mercenary, a cop, and a powerful figure within organized crime. Delede was all of these things during this time period. He went from tending bar on a backwater, to commanding a fleet within the Corporate Sector. He fought at the Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa, and more importantly was married. But, once again, he would be forced to start over. 16 ABY Gren went from commanding a Corporate Sector fleet, to a new life in the New Republic. It is from there, that he has begun to rebuild. He was freely allowed to leave the Brotherhood of Zhao, and has since formed Vigilance Security Corporation, alongside his wife, and friends. They quickly began to work alongside the Republic forces, in their war on the Empire. The End After a successful, but short run as President of VigSec, Gren Delede found his life coming apart. He was having flashbacks of the things that he had done in the service of the Empire, and later, during his stint as a criminal leader. This, in combination with other stresses, caused his marriage to get quite rocky. The drinking began again, and he was on the short jump into a center of a star. In the end, he woke up on Ord Mantell, kissed the love of his life, and took a handful of crewman that had been with him since the start, and left the planet on the Eternal Vigilance, leaving a note, and heading off to make his own personal war. It is unlikely, that any of them survived. But, fight they did, until the end. RP Logs *An Assassin Arrives *Theft on Etti IV *Battle of the Rocks *Twenty Years Hard Labor *Lunch With a Legend *Pirates and Pork *A Pirate's Trap *Letting the Chips Fall *White Death Dies *Wartime Wedding *An Unfortunate Convoy Escort *Return to Renaal IV Delede, Gren Delede, Gren Delede, Gren Delede, Gren Delede, Gren Delede, Gren